


Kiss Me and Set Me Free

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Crack, Cursed Derek, M/M, Rimming, Wolf Derek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После встречи с доброй феей, Стайлз, в лесу, знакомится с Дереком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me and Set Me Free

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss Me and Set Me Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648115) by [mysecretashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysecretashes/pseuds/mysecretashes). 



 

 – _Охренеть_.

 Стайлз дернулся от неожиданности и споткнулся обо что-то. Ноги заплелись, и он размахивал руками, стараясь хоть как-то сохранить равновесие. Только особо не получилось,  и он оказался лицом прямо на холодной, едва прикрытой листвой земле. Он быстро перекатился на спину и уставился на девушку, появившуюся буквально из воздуха, во время его обычной пробежки в заповеднике.

 Девушка стояла, выпятив одно бедро, и рассматривала свой идеальный маникюр. В другой руке она держала блестящую синюю палочку, в тон такому же синему, будто сделанному из блесток платью. Рыжие локоны ниспадали до талии и буквально сияли в лучах утреннего солнца.

 Стайлз захлопал глазами.

 Девушки вздохнула и уперлась двумя руками в бедра, смерив его самым скептическим взглядом, что Стайлз в своей жизни видел.  

 – Я  Лидия, – наконец, представилась она. – Я твоя крестная фея.

 – Моя… _кто?_ – Стайлз оглянулся в поисках пенька или камня, или еще чего-нибудь такого, обо что он мог приложиться головой.

 – Твоя крестная фея, – повторила Лидия с явным раздражением. Стайлз – не найдя ничего, на что можно было списать эту галлюцинацию – прекратил вертеться и обратил на нее свой взгляд.

 – Серьезно? Ты просто собираешься валяться на земле, пока я тут все делаю? Как грубо.

 – Эм, – Стайлз на всякий случай еще раз осмотрелся по сторонам, прежде чем подняться на ноги. – Делать, что именно?

 Лидия улыбнулась, и Стайлзу почему-то стало тревожно. Не в смысле _«опасность, дерись или беги»_. Скорее, это было похоже на _«я не думаю, что моя жизнь в опасности, но я не совсем уверен, что мне понравится то, что произойдет»_.

 – Очевидно же, я хочу дать тебе то, чего больше всего желает твое сердце.

 Естественно, первая, пришедшая в голову мысль, была о его маме.  Он вздрогнул, когда лицо Лидии вытянулось и на нем впервые появилось что-то помимо скуки, раздражения или самодовольства.

 – О, я не могу дать тебе этого, – ее голос был спокойным, и Стайлз почувствовал в нем сожаление.

 – Я уже понял, – уныло ответил он. – И много времени это займет? Нет, ты, конечно же, прекрасна, но мне хотелось бы закончить пробежку, да и работа не ждет.

 – Знаешь, ты воспринял новость о том, что крестные феи реально существуют, намного лучше, чем большинство людей.

 – Мой лучший друг - оборотень. Я никакому дерьму уже не удивляюсь.

 Лицо Лидии гневно скривилось, и все сочувствие мигом куда-то улетучилось.

 – Не двигайся, – приказала она, тыкая своей палочкой ему в грудь, прямо около сердца.

 Дыхание сбилось, тело наполнилось искрящимся теплом, от макушки до самых пальцев ног.

 – Что...

 Лидия цыкнула на него, сосредоточенно сводя брови, и через некоторое время вздохнула и отвела от него палочку.

 – Ну, конечно же, настоящая любовь. А не мог бы ты хотеть что-нибудь поинтереснее?

 Стайлз нахмурился и потер то место, где с ним соприкасалась палочка.

 – Блять, ну извините.

 Лидия задумчиво коснулась кончиком палочки губ, начисто проигнорировав его слова. Тут же вспыхнули разноцветные искры, и Стайлз буквально застыл в восхищении.

 – Дай-ка подумать, – она оглядела Стайлза с головы до ног. – Тебя привлекают и мужчины, и женщины, что значительно расширяет возможности. Тебе нужен кто-то, кто может бросить тебе вызов, кто-то умный, кто сравнится с тобой в остроумии и сарказме и даже сможет тебя в этом переплюнуть. Кто-то, кто не поведется на твое дерьмо. И с золотым сердцем. Хотя, конечно же, это  только верхушка айсберга, не так ли?

 – И ты все это узнала, просто коснувшись меня палочкой? – Стайлз нахмурился и решил не думать о том, как нервно скрутило желудок.

 – Да, я хорошо делаю свою работу, – пренебрежительно ответила Лидия, а потом просияла от восторга.

 – О, я знаю! Он прекрасен, Стайлз, и ты то, что ему нужно.

 Он даже не успел спросить о том, кто это, а Лидия уже коснулась палочкой его макушки.

 – Ой! – Стайлз запустил руку в свои волосы, потирая место соприкосновения. По всему телу вновь разлилось тепло. В прошлый раз показалось, что его прошибло чистой энергией, но на этот раз ощущения были намного мягче. – Что это, мать твою, только что было?

 – Расслабься. Это нужно было для того, чтобы вы оба встретились. Чувства должны прийти естественным путем. Так что если ты думал, что я просто скажу биппити-боппити-бу, то ты шизанутый.

 – Знаешь, если ты думаешь, что я считаю себя Золушкой, то это ты шизанутая.

 Лидия рассмеялась впервые с момента их встречи.

 – Ты мне нравишься, Стайлз. А теперь иди и найди свое "долго и счастливо".

 Стайлз успел лишь глазом моргнуть, а она уже исчезла, снова оставив его в одиночестве.

 Точнее, это он так думал, пока не услышал хруст веток. Он обернулся и увидел, как из-за деревьев вышел просто офигенный парень.

 – Это частная собственность, – сообщил незнакомец. Слова звучали жестко и натянуто.

 Стайлз немного помедлил, обдумывая, а не этого ли человека имела в виду Лидия. Конечно, парень мог оказаться серийным убийцей, но не зря же Стайлз тренировался со стаей оборотней. Уж он-то мог постоять за себя.

 Возможно.

 Наверное.

 – Прости, я не знал. Я бегаю здесь каждое утро.

 – Я знаю, – парень засунул руки в карманы кожанки, выглядя весьма раздраженным.

 – Эм, окей? - Стайлз не знал, что вообще ему делать. – Я Стайлз.

 Парень некоторое время сверлил его взглядом и не было похоже, что он вообще собирался отвечать. Но мотом он вдруг расслабился.

 – Дерек.

 – Ну, Дерек, ты не возражаешь, если я продолжу пробежку? Это единственное место, что я нашел, которое мне действительно нравится.

 Дерек снова помедлил, а затем резко кивнул:

– Да пожалуйста.

 – Замечательно, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз. Он глянул на часы и вздрогнул: еще чуть-чуть, и он опоздает на работу. Оглянувшись назад, он встретился с настороженным взглядом Дерека.

 – Мне нужно идти, но, эм…ты мог бы присоединиться ко мне утром, если хочешь?

 – Возможно, – ответил Дерек, и Стайлз уверил себя в том, что эта нить надежды в его голосе ему просто показалась. – Только если не очень рано.

 – Круто, – Стайлз кивнул и, отвернувшись, направился к тому месту, где оставил свой джип, бросая через плечо:

– Рад был  с тобой познакомиться, Дерек.

 Он действительно надеялся, что это не последняя их встреча.

 ***

 К удивлению Стайлза, они все же встретились следующим утром. Лучи солнца только начинали проглядывать сквозь деревья, когда Дерек, спотыкаясь, вышел из каких-то кустов. Он был одет в баскетбольные шорты, футболку и немного поношенные кроссовки. Он выглядел измотанным и запыхавшимся, и сердце Стайлза забилось сильнее от мысли, что Дерек боялся к нему не успеть.

 – Привет, – широко улыбаясь, поприветствовал его Стайлз, когда Дерек попытался подстроиться к медленному бегу трусцой рядом с ним.

 Дерек в ответ нерешительно улыбнулся и ничего так и не сказал до тех пор, пока их пробежка не закончилась. А когда Стайлз собрался уходить, Дерек произнес:

– До завтра? – и в голосе вновь послышалась надежда.

 – Конечно, – Стайлз слегка похлопал его по плечу и ушел.

 ***

 – Стайлз, не глупи. Ты все равно не сможешь этого сделать.

 – Да что ты говоришь, – Стайлз гневно глянул на него своим самым скептичным взглядом, – я смогу.

 Дерек скрестил руки на груди и вскинул брови, глядя то на Стайлза, то на ручей, рядом с которым они остановились.

 – Продемонстрируешь?

 Стайлз сощурился. Они бегали вместе вот уже месяц, и у него не ушло много времени, чтобы понять, какой же тот на самом деле засранец. Это было классно, но Стайлз никогда не скажет это вслух.

 – Отойди, – Стайлз потер руки. Дерек насмешливо кивнул и, как бы приглашая, протянул одну руку в сторону ручья. Стайлз этот жест проигнорировал, разбежался и прыгнул. Приземлившись на другой стороне сухим и невредимым, он не смог сдержать победный кличь и вскинул вверх руки.

 Что, конечно же, вывело его из равновесия. Он только и успел, что вылупить глаза, прежде чем поскользнуться на грязном каменистом берегу и приземлиться задницей прямо в воду.

 - Вот дерьмо.

 Но Дерек слишком громко хохотал, чтобы ответить.

 ***

  Спустя три месяца их пробежек, что-то щелкнуло в мозгу Стайлза, и он резко остановился прямо посреди дороги. Дерек  пробежал еще немного, замедлился и озадаченно оглянулся.

 – Стайлз? Что не так?

 Стайлз покачал головой и наклонился, опершись на колени и пытаясь отдышаться. Последнее время Дерек реально испытывал  его на прочность, заставляя бегать дальше и быстрее,  чем то, к чему он привык на стайных тренировках.

 – Ничего, просто... почему я никогда не вижу тебя в городе?

 – Что? – удивился Дерек.

 – В городе, – выпрямляясь, повторил Стайлз. – Ты же знаешь Бикон Хиллс? Я просто понял, что за все это время ни разу тебя там  не видел.

 – Я не знаю. Возможно, ты просто не обращал внимания, – Дерек озадаченно пожал плечами.

 – Нет, я так не думаю. Бикон Хиллс - небольшой город, и три месяца, это долгий срок, чтобы не встретить любого, кто там живет. Кафе, книжный магазин, продуктовый магазин. Все, рано или поздно, встречаются в продуктовом магазине, Дерек. Это как закон природы или что-то типа того. Черт, я даже не знаю, где ты живешь.

 Дерек хмуро уставился под ноги и так ничего и не ответил, решительно отказываясь встречаться взглядом со Стайлзом.

 – Пойдем со мной, – сболтнул Стайлз, сам себе удивляясь. Он уже целую вечность хотел спросить Дерека, но не был уверен, что тот примет его ухаживания.

 – С тобой? – Дерек вскинул голову, глаза расширились, но выглядел он как-то уязвимо.

 – Да, – Стайлз уперся руками в бедра, – типа свидание. Мы можем поужинать, посмотреть кино или, я не знаю, сходить в боулинг? Можем покататься на коньках, недавно новый каток открыли. Ты можешь смотреть, как я падаю на задницу, и ржать надо мной, а потом можем заказать в закусочной гамбургеры и молочные коктейли, и целоваться на заднем сиденье моего джипа, как подростки.

 Мириады эмоций пронеслись на лице Дерека, прежде чем остановиться на сожалении.

 – Стайлз, я не могу. Прости.

 Желудок ухнул вниз, и в сердца что-то сломалось, оставляя внутри пустоту.

 – Ладно, – ответил Стайлз. Он на мгновение отвел взгляд, тяжело сглатывая, а затем вновь посмотрел на Дерека. – Я думаю, мне нужно идти.

 – Стайлз, подожди...

 – Пока, Дерек, – Стайлз отвернулся и стартанул в сторону джипа. Он честно старался сохранять размеренный темп, хотя так хотелось  отчаянно сорваться с места и убежать так быстро, как только можно.

 Дерек за ним не пошел.

 ***

 – Ну, как дела?

 Резко развернувшись на стуле, Стайлз чуть не завизжал от неожиданности.  Прямо посреди комнаты стояла Лидия. Она пыталась выглядеть скучающей, однако скрыть свой интерес ей все равно не удавалось. На этот раз на ней было ярко-оранжевое платье и, конечно же, палочка в тон.

 – Какие именно дела? – нахмурился Стайлз.

 – Не притворяйся дурачком, Стайлз, – Лидия, категорично на него посмотрев, скрестила руки на груди. – Я знаю, что последние несколько месяцев, ты встречался с Дереком в лесу.

 – Ну, тогда ты должна знать, что там все глухо, – отрезал Стайлз. Он знал, что это было грубо и немного не справедливо, но не мог ничего поделать с тем ощущением, что в его страданиях отчасти была виновата и сама Лидия.

 – Какого хрена? Вы должны были влюбиться друг в друга еще примерно вечность назад.

 – Один из нас и влюбился, – натянуто признался Стайлз, поворачиваясь обратно к своему столу и стопке отчетов, которые его отец просил проверить.

 Лидия на мгновение затихла.

 – Что произошло?

 – А разве ты уже не знаешь?

 – Я не могу всего знать, Стайлз. Я могу видеть лишь обрывки, но не всё.

 Стайлз застонал и прикрыл одной рукой лицо.

 – Я спросил его. Он отказал. Конец истории. Можно мне, пожалуйста, вернуться к своей работе?

 – Ты хоть поцеловал его сначала? – сощурилась Лидия.

 – Конечно же, нет, о мой бог! Он не был просто каким-то случайным парнем. Я хотел сделать все правильно – вроде как в правильном порядке. Почему, интересно, я должен был поцеловать его, прежде чем спрашивать?

 – Потому что для него это единственный способ покинуть лес, – объяснила Лидия, обращаясь к нему, как к пятилетнему ребенку.

 Стайлз широко раскрыл рот, пытаясь понять, правильно ли он расслышал.

– И что теперь делать?

 – Так он тебе не сказал, – Лидии так вскинула руками, что аж искры из палочки полетели. – Господи Боже, вы оба тупые, как полный пиздец.

 – Эй!

 Лидия вздохнула и зажала пальцами переносицу. Стайлз решил дать ей минуту.

 – Стайлз, – она, наконец, отняла руки от лица и тыкнула в него палочкой, - завтра на рассвете, пока еще темно, тащи свою задницу в заповедник. Если ты этого не сделаешь, я найду способ околдовать тебя, и плевать на то, что я, вроде как, добрая фея.

 Лидия исчезла, а Стайлз уставился на пустую комнату, гадая, что, блять, она имела в виду.

 ***

 Стайлз не смог дождаться  утра, так что отправился в заповедник немногим после полуночи. В лесу оказалось намного страшнее, когда солнце не просвечивало сквозь кроны деревьев. Стайлз пробирался по тропе и сильно кутался в свою толстовку. Он споткнулся уже раз пять, не меньше, и он действительно был рад тому, что оделся в обычные джинсы, а не в одежду для бега. Стайлз не на пробежку сюда пришел. Он должен был сделать то, что приказала ему Лидия, а потом съебаться и попытаться забыть о Дереке.

 – Черт, - проворчал Стайлз, понимая, что он общается сейчас с самим собой. – Не могу поверить, что я действительно делаю это. Рыжеволосые женщины с блестящими палочками – плохая основа для активной личной жизни.

 Стайлз застыл на месте, когда справа раздался странный звук, похожий на смесь гнева, смеха и низкого скулежа. Он не понаслышке знал о тех вещах, что могут твориться ночью, только вот оружие с собой он взять не подумал. Вот же блядь, он здесь точно сдохнет.

 Новый шум донесся из того же места, что и скулеж, а затем, из-за двух больших деревьев вышла огромная тень. Лунного света было достаточно, чтобы понять, что перед ним был волк.

 – Боже мой, – выдохнул Стайлз, делая осторожный и медленный шаг назад и пытаясь не паниковать.

 Стайлз ожидал покушения на его горло, но этого не произошло. Волк просто завалился на брюхо и положил голову на передние лапы, несколько печально глядя на него. В течение одного долгого момента, Стайлз ошеломленно смотрел в ответ, пока в его голове не промелькнула одна мысль.

 – Стоп. В Калифорнии нет волков. В смысле, обычных волков, только...

 Глаза волка вспыхнули желтым.

 – Святой Боже, – обалдел Стайлз. – Ты  оборотень.

 Волк подорвался с места и исчез между деревьев.

 – Подожди, – позвал Стайлз, в спешке спотыкаясь о собственные ноги. ­– Подожди минутку, все хорошо, я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль.

 Волк не остановился, но немного замедлился и обернулся назад, будто хотел убедиться, что Стайлз шел за ним. Принимая это за хороший знак, а не как предупреждение, Стайлз делал все от него зависящее, чтобы не отставать.

 В итоге, они выбрались на небольшую поляну, которая выглядела, как хорошо обжитой лагерь. Свет луны падал прямо на пустое пространство, позволяя Стайлзу достаточно хорошо все видеть. Там стояла небольшая палатка, а в земле было вырыто и обложено камнями место для костра. В пластиковом контейнере были аккуратно сложены несколько кастрюль, сковородок и тарелок, а между деревьев были натянуты провода, на которых висела одежда.

 – Ты здесь живешь, – понял Стайлз, внимательно следя за волком, в данный момент усевшимся возле палатки.

 Волк тявкнул один раз и скрылся в палатке, а затем вернулся, зажимая в зубах пару потертых кроссовок. Стайлз на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

 – Дерек? – наконец, сказал он. Волк выпустил из пасти кроссовки и сделал какое-то непонятное движение головой, что, видимо, должно было расцениваться, как кивок.

 – Охренеть.

 Дерек не двинулся с места. Он просто сидел и смотрел на Стайлза, пока тот не вскинул руки.

 – Отлично. Ты, случаем, не хочешь обратно перекинуться, чтобы мы могли все обсудить?

 Дерек заскулил, прижимая уши к голове, и посмотрел на луну, прежде чем снова взглянуть на Стайлза.

 – Ты... ты что, не можешь?

 Дерек снова кивнул, и Стайлз сделал медленный шаг вперед. В голове постепенно все становилось на свои места. Все эти "настоящая любовь",  "поцелуй его сначала" и "не может покинуть лес". К тому времени, как Стайлз добрался до Дерека, он уже думал, что разгадал часть головоломки, хотя, очевидно, еще не все части были собраны.

 – Почему ты не сказал мне раньше? Мы бы давно уже со всем разобрались.

 Дерек впился в него взглядом, и Стайлз расхохотался.

 – Моя жизнь – ебучая сказка, – отсмеявшись, сказал он и наклонился, смачно целуя Дерека прямо в нос.

 Изменение начались мгновенно. Из того места, где коснулся губами Стайлз, начал исходить яркий белый свет, окутывая всю морду Дерека. Тот склонился и тревожно заскулил, а лапы разъехались так, что Стайлз обязательно рассмеялся бы,  будь они в другой ситуации. Ему оставалось только смотреть, как свет полностью окутывал волчье тело Дерека.

 Черный мех начал исчезать, медленно обнажая кожу, и тело стало меняться, становясь вновь человеческим. Это было захватывающе, и Стайлз только и мог, что завороженно смотреть на это зрелище.

 Когда свет наконец-то полностью померк, Дерек опустился на колени перед Стайлзом – удивленный и очень голый.

 – Ты сделал это, – выдохнул Дерек, смотря вниз на себя, а затем вверх на луну. Он засмеялся, немного задушено, будто пытался сдержать слезы. А затем посмотрел на Стайлза, и его глаза были немного ярче, чем обычно. –  Ты разрушил проклятие.

 – Чертовски верно, я сделал это, – голос предательски дрогнул. – Но я все еще сержусь на тебя за то, что ты не рассказал мне раньше.

 Дерек снова засмеялся и схватил Стайлза за толстовку, притягивая к себе и целуя.

 Стайлз потрясенно охнул прямо в теплые губы Дерека, и громко застонал, когда тот начал буквально вылизывать его рот. Его язык был таким горячим и влажным, идеальным для Стайлза.

 Стайлз захныкал, царапая кожу, и вынуждено отдалился, когда Дерек стянул с него толстовку вместе с футболкой.

 – Разве мы... ах... разве мы не должны… обсудить это?

 Дерек куснул его за шею и тут же зализал место укуса, слегка засасывая коже. В мозгу произошло короткое замыкание, и Стайлз застонал, наклоняя голову и предоставляя Дереку полный доступ.

 – Обязательно, – пообещал Дерек, целуя и покусывая ключицы Стайлза, как раз тогда, когда руки добрались до застежки на ремне. – Но я столько месяцев хотел к тебе прикоснуться.

 – О, Боже, – Стайлз ловил ртом воздух, подаваясь бедрами вперед каждый раз, когда рука Дерека задевала уже твердый член. – Ладно, я понял. Секс сейчас, разговоры потом. Вот тебе и правильный порядок.

 – Если ты не хочешь...

 – Да заткнись ты и трахни меня уже.

 Дерек хохотнул, оторвавшись от него и взяв за руку, утаскивая следом за собой.

 – Пойдем, в палатке есть одеяла.

 Стайлз послушно следовал за ним, скидывая на ходу кроссовки и остальную одежду. К тому моменту, когда они ввалились в палатку, голым был уже не только Дерек. Стайлз едва успел заметить стопки книг, а так же груду одеял и подушек в середине, прежде чем Дерек толкнул его на спину и развел его ноги.

 – Такой великолепный, – шептал Дерек, разглядывая тело под ним, отчего Стайлз залился румянцем. 

 – Не могу дождаться, когда окажусь внутри тебя.

 Стайлз рвано выдохнул и сжал в руках одеяло. Он облизнул губы, глядя на твердый и налившийся член Дерека, с выступающей на кончике капелькой смазки.

 – Ага, да. Ты просто обязан это сделать.

 Дерек хитро и немного дико усмехнулся, и спустился к его животу. Он скользнул руками вниз, хватая Стайлза за ягодицы и сжимая пальцами половинки, а потом оторвал ее от земли, почти сгибая его пополам. Стайлз издал какой-то непристойный звук и посмотрел широко раскрытыми глазами себе между коленей, когда Дерек наклонился и начал вылизывать его дырку.

 – Ебаать.

Дерек не остановился, снова и снова касаясь Стайлза своим языком, провел кончиком по краям тугих мышц и протолкнул его внутрь. Он медленно разрабатывал отверстие, проталкивая язык все глубже, пока оно не стало открытым и мокрым от слюны. Стайлз в таком положении даже двинуться не мог, и лишь гортанно стонал, когда пальца сильнее впивались в кожу на бедрах.

 В один момент, Дерек широко раскрыл рот прямо возле дырки Стайлза и пропихнул язык так глубоко, как только смог. Стайлз натурально завопил,  отчаянно хватаясь пальцами за одеяла, когда язык изогнулся внутри и на выходе зацепился за края.

 – Пожалуйста, – взмолился Стайлз. Член был уже настолько тверд, что даже становилось больно и отчаянно хотелось кончить. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Дерек, пожалуйста, трахни меня, _пожалуйста_ …

 С дрожью во всем теле, Дерек опрокинул задницу Стайлза обратно на одеяло и поднялся, целуя его глубоко и влажно. Стайлз вцепился в волосы Дерека и застонал, раскрывая рот в немом восторге. Он мог попробовать свой вкус на языке Дерека, и что-то горячее скрутилось в тугую спираль внизу живота.

 Дерек отстранился, садясь между ног Стайлза. Зрачок почти съел темно-зеленую радужку, а волосы торчали в разные стороны. Стайлз едва успел заметить взъерошенный вид Дерека, прежде чем его перевернули на живот, и он оказался с вздернутой вверх задницей.

 Дерек сплюнул на открытое отверстие, засовывая вовнутрь два пальца, и Стайлз охнул, выгибаясь в спине и шире разводя ноги.

 – Давай, Дерек... Я в порядке, клянусь. Просто засунь в меня свой чертов член...

Практически рыкнув, Дерек вытащил пальцы и приставил головку к разработанной дырке. Он больше не тратил впустую время, толкался внутрь короткими, равномерными движениями. К тому времени, когда он полностью вошел, Стайлз уже еле дышал, дрожа всем телом и сжимая пальцы на всем, до чего только может дотянуться.

 – Ты этого хотел? – спросил Дерек, наклоняясь и кусая Стайлза за шею. – Мой твердый член, глубоко внутри?

 – Да, – хныкнул Стайлз, подаваясь назад для большего, несмотря на то, что Дерек и так уже был в нем по самые яйца. – О боже, да, это так круто, ох, блять...

 Дерек двигался без всякой нежности, практически полностью выходя и снова загоняя до упора. Это было жестко и грубо – именно так, как нужно было Стайлзу, и он стонал открытым ртом прямо в одеяло. В том, как Дерек трахал его, чувствовалось отчаянье, и сердце Стайлза сжималось от мысли, сколько же тот провел здесь времени, в полном одиночестве.

А затем Дерека выпрямился и схватил пальцами бедра Стайлза. Член погрузился на крышесносную глубину, растягивая мышцы еще сильнее, и разум Стайлза угас от такого удовольствия. Дерек рычал, так сильно толкаясь бедрами, что Стайлза просто впечатывало в одеяла.

 – О боже, ох, черт, – Дерек толкнулся глубоко и застыл на несколько секунд,  чтобы потом сорваться в поистине зверский ритм.

 Стайлза хватало лишь на то, чтобы покорно принимать его,  уткнувшись лицом в одеяла, с вздернутой задницей. Все, на что способен был Стайлз - это искаженные слова и задушенные стоны, все его тело будто состояло из тепла и удовольствия. У него, конечно, и раньше был секс, но никто и никогда не трахал его так, как Дерек.

– Я сейчас кончу, – сорвалось с губ Дерека, когда толчки из размашистых и жестких превратились в короткие и дикие. – Я сейчас кончу, Стайлз...

 Стайлз отчаянно захныкал, дотрагиваясь рукой до своего изнывающего члена. Он не хотел прикасаться к себе, пока Дерек не будет готов, хотел доставить им обоим еще больше удовольствия, и теперь он плотно обхватил ствол и сделал несколько резких движений. Кончая, Стайлз сильно сжался, глаза закатились от того ощущения, как сильно пульсировал член в руке. Дерек, позади него, сильно впился пальцами и толкнулся в последний раз. Его бедра мелко задрожали, и он кончил глубоко в Стайлза.

 Когда Дерек, наконец, вышел из него, то не отстранился, а широко развел в стороны стайлзовы ягодицы.

– Блядь, – простонал он, вставляя в отверстие два пальца и растягивая стеночки. – Только посмотри на себя. Ты весь заполнен мной.

 – В следующий раз, я сам хочу тебя трахнуть, – сказал Стайлз, и Дерек застонал, будто от боли, роняя голову на поясницу Стайлза.

 – Ага, я не против.

***

 Они вытерлись одним из одеял, отбрасывая его в сторону, чтобы вместе устроиться на том, что не успели еще запачкать.

 – Так, как это произошло? – Стайлз уложил свою голову Дереку на плечо, обнимая одной рукой за талию. Дерек зарылся пальцами в волосы Стайлза. – Я имею в виду то, что ты застрял в лесу в обличье волка.

 – Несколько лет назад, я разозлил одну темную ведьму, – сразу начал Дерек, очень сильно удивив этим Стайлза. – Мы, вроде как, начали встречаться. Ничего особенного. Точнее, это я думал, что ничего особенного, а вот ей видимо, хотелось большего. Она хотела выйти за меня замуж, забрать меня из стаи, и когда я отказался, она как с ума сошла. В отместку, она собиралась убить всю мою семью. Мне кое-как удалось ее успокоить, но она все еще была зла и прокляла меня. Днем я человек, а ночью волк. Она заманила меня в ловушку, в этом лесу. Я могу ходить по всей территории, но не могу найти выход. Я не могу покинуть лес, а моя семья не может меня найти.

 – Но сейчас-то ты можешь, – напомнил Стайлз, скользя ладонью по голой груди Дерека. – Я же разрушил проклятье, так что ты можешь покинуть лес.

 Пальцы замерли в его волосах.

 – Я могу уйти, – голос дрогнул. Дерек сел настолько быстро, что Стайлз буквально свалился с него, удивленно хлопая глазами. Дерек посмотрел на него ошеломленно. –  Стайлз, я могу пойти домой. Я могу снова быть со своей семьей.

 – Да, ты можешь. Они, наверное, будут в восторге, увидев тебя снова, – Стайлз улыбнулся, переплетая их пальцы

 – Ты поедешь со мной? – спросил Дерек, и у Стайлза перехватило дыхание. Глаза Дерека блуждали по лицу Стайлза, будто пытались в нем что-то найти. – Я хочу, чтобы ты с ними познакомился. Я хочу, чтобы они знали, кто разрушил проклятие и освободил меня.

 – Конечно, я поеду, – сглотнув, кивнул Стайлз. ­– Я познакомлюсь с твоей стаей, а потом ты познакомишься с моей. Хорошо?

 Это было признание, и они оба это понимали. Дерек улыбнулся и наклонился, накрывая рот Стайлза своим и увлекая его в поцелуй, намного более сладкий, чем то, что они оба испытывали раньше. Это было только начало их совместной жизни, но Стайлз был уверен: что бы ни произошло дальше, оно того стоит.


End file.
